Wait What?
by georgiapeach1013
Summary: Draco Malfoy bugs Chrys. That's understandable. His parents bug Chrys. ::nods head:: Spending summers at the Malfoy Manor bugs Chrys. Wait...what?
1. Numbero Uno

_**Author's Note**_

_**This story is written by my dear friend kannaroxallyallssox and me. I hope you like it! I would say if it follows the story or not, but the thing is it takes place during the summer before Hogwarts so I really don't know if it does or not. Read and Review!**_

"NO!! NO, NO, NO, NO, AND NO!!!!!" Chrys yelled as she clung onto the banister in the mansion of a house she lived in. Her mother was trying to pull her towards the fireplace so they could floo to the place they were to stay for the rest of the summer.

"Chrysanthe listen to me! It's not that bad, we go every year! They're our friends!"

"They're YOUR friends mother, yours and Dad's! If I have to see that little weasel's face one more time I swear I'll blow something up!"

"Why do you always have to be so goddamn melodramatic?! If you don't come this instant I'm getting your father to come in here. And you don't want that to happen!" Chrys let go of the railing and turned to glare at her mother.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, darling. Now come along. There's a girl." Chrys reluctantly followed her mother into one of the many spacious living rooms in their house. Her father was waiting in an armchair reading the newspaper. He looked up at her with cold, calculating eyes.

"Are we done bitching, Chrysanthe?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, we're already five minutes late. And you know how I hate to be late."

"Yes, sir." He took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the furnace.

"The Malfoy Manor." He said before he was engulfed in emerald flames. Her mother was next, and then her. She took in a deep breath, threw in the powder, and stepped in. She was tempted to say hell instead of The Malfoy Manor, because they were of course the same place, but instead decided she'd rather behave than face her father's wrath. But one of these days she was actually going to say hell and see if it took her there.

"The Malfoy Manor." She said glumly, rolling her eyes. The flames licked up at her and she was transported to the place she dreaded the most. She was now standing inside Draco Malfoy's house.

"Ah, Chrysanthe, such a pleasure to see you again." Narcissa Malfoy said as she put her bony arms around Chrys in what was supposed to be a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Malfoy." Lucius Malfoy was the next one to offer his greetings, but as he stepped up he stopped and looked her up and down with a shocked and skeptical glance. She smirked. She knew he wouldn't approve of her look. She had on black jeans, combat boots, a white tank top, and many chunky black necklaces. Her shoulder length hair was black like her father's except she had dyed the ends red. She had bangs that fell into her piercing blue eyes and her skin was as pale as the moon, just like her mother. But what he really disapproved of, more than her outfit and hair, was the numerous piercings in her ears (and one in her navel that he couldn't see) and the tattoos on both of her shoulders. They weren't the biggest ones she could've chosen, but certainly not the smallest. She had two dragons on each shoulder, each one's fiery breath blowing up the sides of her neck.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, yes, quite nice." He mumbled as he glanced at her father, giving him a look that said 'DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER LOOKS LIKE?!' The Malfoys smiled at Chrys politely, both looking very uneasy.

"Oh, I almost forgot Draco wasn't here!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"That's o…"

"DRACO SWEETIE! COME DOWN AND GREET OUR GUESTS!"

"…kay, really." Chrys finished glumly. Great, just what she needed, seeing that pig before she had to. A few seconds later he came strutting into the room, flipping his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. She tried her best to keep her lunch down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, it's great to see you again." He said in a suave voice. She sneered, that boy could sell ice to a polar bear.

"You've grown up so much, Draco!" Chrys' mother said. "You've become quite the looker, hasn't he Chrysanthe?" Chrys raised her eyebrows and said,

"Oh yes mother, definitely. I've been having trouble not swooning right here and now, but I've been trying to control myself for you." All the parents of course, couldn't tell she was being sarcastic and said 'Aw, isn't that cute' and other various things along those lines. Draco could though. He glared at her.

"Now, we're going out to dinner, so get ready." Narcissa said.

"Yes, Chrys, please change that outfit." Chrys' mother added.

"Yes, Mum." Both Draco and Chrys said at the same time and filed upstairs. As soon as they were out of ear shot the verbal sparring matches began.

"What was that you pulled down there, _Chrysanthe_? I know I was being civil."

"Well, _Draconium_, at least I'm not chicken enough to wait until my parents can't hear me to be myself!"

"That's not true, I was being myself! Just in a more subdued form..."

"_Mr. and Mrs. Scott! It's soo great to see you again!_" She mocked, fluttering her eyelashes then sticking her finger down her throat. "You make me sick."

"Your face makes me sick!"

"Your mom makes me sick! Ohh! What now?!"

"You are so juvenile."

"Says the boy who just last year wet his bed because he had a terrible nightmare."

"How did you find out about that?!"

"I have my ways." He narrowed his eyes at her and stomped into his room. Chrys-one, Draco-zero. She walked into the guest room she always stayed in and grimaced at the pink walls, curtains, bed, well, pretty much everything. Her bags were already put away by the house elves and she picked out a black halter dress to wear and put it on. But they weren't going to make her change her look entirely; she put on a pair of boots as well. They weren't her beloved combat boots, but they would do. She freshened up her make-up and then went downstairs to join Draco, the Malfoys, and her parents.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Her mother asked.

"I think so." Narcissa answered. One by one they stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Lamberge, a haughty French restaurant. They would've apparated, but Draco and Chrys couldn't yet so they all went by furnace.

"Reservation?" The woman asked when they walked up.

"Scott." Her father answered and the woman checked her long list.

"Right this way." She took six menus and began to walk to where their table would be. "Unfortunately," she said as they reached a table for four, "we only had a table for four and a table for two left. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Draco and Chrys can sit at the other table. They probably wouldn't want to be stuck with us boring old adults anyway." Chrys' mother said as the four parents sat down at their table. Chrys and Draco scowled; they knew their parents had arranged this. The woman led them to their table, which was candle lit and screened off from the rest of the restaurant. Chrys sighed and sat down, Draco following suit and sitting across from her.

"Your waiter will be here in a few moments." She said before she returned to her post at the front.

"Well I think we both know who's behind all of this." Draco said as he motioned around him to the romantic setting.

"Oh Draco, you shouldn't have. I mean it's one thing to be so kind and charitable towards me, but all this wasn't necessary." He glowered at her.

"I meant our parents."

"I know, you dolt. Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Yes, I have actually. Ever heard of manners?"

"I'll be nice when you stop being an ass. That being said, it looks like I'm never going to be nice."

"I am not an ass!"

"Really? Cause you sure could've fooled me!"

"Well I'd rather be an ass than a bitch!"

"Well in order to be a bitch Draco, you'd have to be a girl. But then again, I guess that isn't a problem for you."

"I meant that YOU are a bitch!"

"Well, yes, that goes without saying."

"…um…yea…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Well you're not supposed to agree with me!" Just then their waiter entered.

"Welcome to Lamberge, can I start you out with a drink?"

"Just water for me." Chrys said sweetly.

"Water's fine for me too."

"Ok then, two waters. I'll be right back to take your order." Chrys smiled at the man and waited until he had left the screened off area. She then turned back around to look at Draco with narrowed eyes.

"Let's just get this over with, ok?" He spat at her.

"Sounds good to me." She replied nastily. They took their menus and began to scan the list of entrees. After a few moments Chrys smiled and mumbled something to herself.

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

"I said Chrys-two, Draco-zero." He glared at her.

"You're keeping count?"

"Yep."

"I hate you, Chrys."

"I love you too, Draco." Soon the waiter came back in with two glasses of water, two champagne glasses, and a bottle of champagne.

"What's all this?" Chrys asked as he began to pour them both a glass of bubbly.

"Courtesy of your parents." She sighed. She should've known they'd try something like this. "Are you ready to order?"

"Ladies first," Draco said. Chrys bit back the impulse to say 'then go ahead and order.'

"To start out I'll have a cup of the Crème d'Argenteuil au Crabe and a Salade de Champignons a la Crème. For the entrée I'll have the Bar Roti aux Agrumes with a side of Pommes de Terre Dauphinoise and oh I think the Asperges Sauce Maltaise." Both the waiter and Draco were astounded that not only could she speak French almost perfectly, she could eat that much food!

"And for you sir?" The man asked after a while.

"I'll have the shrimp bisque and the halibut with tomato vinaigrette."

"Ok, I'll be back shortly with your food." He took the menus from them and Chrys smiled innocently at Draco.

"That was…wow…you know how to speak French?!"

"Facilement."

"Uh…"  
"Fluently, you idiot."

"Well excuse me if I can't speak French."

"Tu sont trop bete a parler François, tu connard." (You are too stupid to speak French, you asshole.)

"What?"

"Never mind." She said with a devilish grin.

"Ok…"

"Chrys-trois, Draco-rien."

"Let me guess, Chrys-three, Draco-zero?"

"Well, Chrys-three, Draco-nothing, but you were close enough." He rolled his eyes at her and she smirked. This was just too easy. The rest of the dinner passed by in silence. Finally it was over and they walked out to the fireplace to wait for their parents. They came shortly afterwards.

"How was the dinner?" Chrys' father asked.

"The food was quite good." Draco commented.

"_But the company was lacking…_" Chrys mumbled to herself. Only Draco and her mother seemed to hear and both shot daggers at her. She sighed.

"Shall we go?" She asked seeing as how they were all just grouped around the fireplace.

"Ah, yes, yes we will." Lucius said, still amazed at the fact that she had actually gotten not only one tattoo but two bold ones in plain sight! They all went back to the Malfoy Manor and up to their bedrooms. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Numéro Deux

The next morning Chrys woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and went down to breakfast which she was constantly reminded was promptly at eight o' clock in the morning. That being said, she was half an hour late.

"Good morning." She said drowsily as she walked through the doors and sat down at her place next to Draco at the table.

"How nice of you to join us, Chrysanthe." Her father sneered at her. "I almost thought you had died up there since you have been told numerous times of when breakfast would be served." She smiled at him.

"No, I'm just fine. But thank you for worrying; it's always nice to know how much your father cares." Draco snorted but quickly covered it up as a cough. All parents looked at each other then Lucius muttered something and both Chrys and Draco felt a zap of electricity shoot up their backs. The next moment both blacked out and slumped forward in their chairs.

"Oh I wish we didn't have to do this." Narcissa mumbled as she looked at her unconscious son.

"You saw how they were at dinner last night. It had to be done." Lucius replied as he continued on with breakfast. "In order for this to work we had to do it."

Oo

oO

Chrys was having a very odd dream. She was sitting in a chair in an empty room, her arms tied behind her. Just then Draco entered the room from an invisible door. He was wearing a yellow cape, no shirt, diapers, and red pumps.

"Watch me dance, Chrys!" He exclaimed and started moving his hips back and forth. He began moving faster and faster, hell, he was doing the boogie! She started cracking up and then her hands were untied. She got up and realized she was wearing a big roll of toilet paper. She laughed and started discoing with Draco. Then they both collapsed onto a bed that suddenly appeared and went to sleep.

Oo

oO

Draco stirred in his sleep and moved closer to the warm thing next to him. He figured it was a pillow or blanket or something. Just then that something put its arms around his middle and snuggled closer as well. Slowly Chrys and Draco both opened their eyes and found themselves looking into each other's.

"AHHH!!!!" They both yelled at the same time. Chrys jumped out of the bed but Draco was so tangled up in covers all he did was fall into a heap at her feet. She laughed at his stupidity. He sat up and glared at her.

"I hate you."

"You hate me?! You're the one who tricked me into sleeping in the same bed as you. How you did it though beats me…"

"I tricked you into sleeping with me?! No way! It was probably you; I know most girls would kill to even be in the same room as me. You probably drugged me and slipped me into your bed."

"I did no such thing! And who said we were in my bed?!"

"We're in your room you bloody idiot!" She glanced around.

"Damn…"

"Draco-one..."

"Chrys-three." She finished for him. "I'm still beating you by a landslide."

"Why am I still in here?" He asked, standing up.

"Beats me." He wiped his face with his hand and then looked over at her, smirking.

"What is it now you perv?" He just chuckled. She looked down.

"Shit…" She was only wearing her underwear. And they were her black lacy ones too. Her mom had bought her those saying that fancy underwear turned men on or something like that. She had then politely told her mom to go shove her fancy undergarments up her ass. That didn't go over well.

"Well I'll have you know you aren't wearing too much either." He was wearing boxers and nothing else.

"Like what you see, eh?" She cringed.

"You sicken me."

"That could work."

"OH MY GOD! GET OUT!" She shrieked and hurled a pillow at him.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving. Jeez, some people." He muttered and headed towards the door. As soon as he was three feet away he all of a sudden flew back into her. She screamed and pushed him off.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What did I do?!"

"You just ran into me you dolt!"

"Did not! You just like levitated me into you or something. Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" He said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. She gagged.

"Don't ever say that again you vile pig."

"Hey I'm just pointing out the obvious attraction you seem to have for me." She gave him a disgusted look.

"Number one, eew. Number two, no. Now what's two plus one?"

"…Three…"

"Good boy, that leads us to my next point."

"Which is?"

"Number three, eew no." He glared at her. She grinned.

"Getting back to business, if you didn't run into me and I didn't levitate you, what **did **happen?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She rolled her eyes. Looks like she was going to have to figure this one out all by herself once more. _Men…_ She thought to herself.

"Do you remember what happened this morning?"

"I woke up, got dressed, went to breakfast, you came in a half hour late, your dad was an ass, I felt this weird tingly thing up my back, and that's it."

"You felt it too?!"

"Uh yea! I just said that, smart one." She glowered at him.

"Ok, well, I have a feeling our parents put a spell on us."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, I don't know what the spell's called or how it works exactly, all I know is that that's what the evidence points to."

"Well ok, Sherlock, why would they put a spell on us?"

"I don't know we'll have to ask. But first we have to experiment."

"On what?"

"Get up."

"No!"

"Get up!"

"I said no!"

"And I heard you but I told you to get up so you'd bloody well better do it or I'll hex your sorry ass from here to the next century!" He jumped up. "Much better. Now, walk away from me." He did. And again, as soon as they were three feet away he came flying back into her. "AH HA!" She exclaimed and stood back up. He scowled at her and stood up as well. "I've figured it out!"

"Care to share?"

"…Well maybe I would if you weren't so rude and pigheaded all the time!"

"I'm waiting." She glared at him.

"We can't go more than three feet away from each other."

"Oh…wait…WHAT?!"

"I know I'm having trouble excepting the fact that I'll be stuck with you as well. But the fact remains that we have to find our parents and demand an explanation for all of this."

"For once I agree with you."

"Good, let's go." She began to walk away but soon flew back into Draco. He caught her with an audible "OOF." She narrowed her eyes and he grinned.

"Why did you just do that?!"

"Because I'm harboring feelings of deep hatred towards you."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

"Can we go now?"

"Yep."

"Good." They left.


	3. Nummer Tre

Draco and Chrys exited the room and found a nervous looking house elf waiting outside for them.

"What do you want?" Draco demanded. Chrys smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stop being rude, you schmuck."

"Schmuck?"

"You heard me. Now," she said turning to the house elf, "what is it you needed?"

"M-m-message f-for you." The poor little house elf stuttered out. She held out a piece of paper to Chrys then disappeared. Chrys broke open the seal she recognized as her father's and skimmed over the note. She growled and crumpled the message up.

"What'd it say?" Draco asked as her lip curled up into a seething grimace. She picked up the piece of parchment and opened it up, imitating her mother as she read it out loud.

"Dearest Chrysanthe,

Narcissa, Lucius, your father, and I have all stepped out for the day and probably won't return until tomorrow. The house elves will be serving lunch at 12:30 and dinner at 6:30. Have fun!

Mum."

Draco laughed at her impression of her mother then frowned.

"They won't be back until tomorrow?!"

"That's what it said."

"So I'm stuck with you for an entire day?!"

"Aw thanks Draco, I was looking forward to spending my time with you too." He glared at her.

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Pretty much."

"Great, just great."

"I know, aren't I?"

"No." She scowled.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower."

"Forgetting something?"

"Um, no, no I'm not."

"We can't go more than three feet away from each other."

"Oh yea."

"But hey," he said with a smirk, "don't let that stop you from taking a shower." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I won't take one; I'll just change into some clothes."

"Well fine then, shall we?" He said, motioning to her room. She walked inside and debated on slamming the door in his face. But she didn't, proceeding to her walk in closet instead. He followed her across her room and to her closet door, which was this time shut in his face.

"HEY!"

"They don't call it a walk in closet for nothing, sweetheart." He growled and sat down on the ground. This was going to be a long day. She came out about ten minutes later. They then went to Draco's room where he changed (not in his closet, but Chrys didn't look stating that 'no one wants to see that, you perv.'). Chrys looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 12:30 already.

"Looks like it's lunch time."

"FOOD!" Draco barked and raced out of the room only to be sent flying back into a very angry Chrys. Both of them toppled to the ground.

"You. Are. An. IDIOT!" She screeched as she pushed him off her.

"I'm hungry!"

"That's no excuse you twit!"

"There's no need to call names here."

"Moron!"

"Git!"

"Imbecile!"

"Stupid!"

"Dimwit!"

"Uhhhh…meanie!"

"Real creative there, Draco." He grumbled and shot her a look that said 'if I wouldn't go to Azkaban I would so Avada Kedavra your ass right now.'

"Hey Draco guess what?"

"You hate yourself as much as I do?"

"No. I'm now beating you by three points again!"

"Whoopee."

"I know, isn't it fantastic?" He glared at her and scrambled up to his feet. She stood up gracefully and dusted herself off.

"I hate you, Chrys."

"I know you do, love, I know you do."

O.o

o.O

They ate breakfast in relative silence. It was over all too quickly.

"So…" Chrys said trying to break the ice.

"Um, Chrys?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"We have a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh shit…"

"You're not helping!"


	4. Numar Patru

"Chrys?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"I really, really have to go!"

"Ugh! You know what? I think you should just wet your pants."

"WHAT?! Chrys, let's be rational here."

"Or maybe a diaper. Yes, a diaper…" Her mind traveled to the dream she had a few hours earlier and wondered if Draco had any red pumps.

"Earth to Chrys!" Draco said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out."

"There are important matters at hand here!" He personally didn't see the problem here; usually girls would kill to watch him go to the bathroom. "And besides, what's the big deal? I mean I know you secretly want me so…"

"Oh my God Draco! That is just ew!" She gagged. He glared at her but soon a pained look crossed his face.

"I have to go, now!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the halls towards the bathroom.

"Draco! Stop!"

"No! I have to go!"

"Draaaaaacooo!!!" She moaned as they neared the bathroom. He ripped the door open and unzipped his pants.

"Oh my God this is going to scar me for the rest of my life!" Chrys groaned into her hands that were covering her eyes. She soon heard tinkling and reminded herself to kill Draco when she had the chance.

"There, much better. See that wasn't so hard!" He said. She rolled her eyes as he washed his hands. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He asked a little too nonchalantly.

"…not at this moment…" He smirked and she tried her best to keep her lunch down. "You're a pig."

"No I'm not!"

"You're a vile, disgusting, grotesque, perverted pig."

"Believe what you will, I'm going up to my room to read my latest quiditch magazine."

"Oh no you're not; we're going to the library so I can catch up on my reading."

"Quiditch magazine!"

"Library!"

"Quiditch Magazine!"

Moments later they were settled down in the library.

"I hate you Chrys…"

"Shush, I'm reading." She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read it.

"What is that?" She glared at him over the top of the paper.

"None of your business."

"What is it? What is it? What is it? You know I'm not going to stop until you tell me."

"No."

"What is it?" She growled.

"I already said I'm not telling you."

"What is it?"

-silence-

"What is it?"

"A LETTER! IT'S A LETTER, OK?!"

"From who?" She sighed. This was like dealing with a five year old.

"My boyfriend." He narrowed his eyes.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yea now shut up."

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?"

"Since he asked me out."

"How did you meet him? Aren't you home schooled?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, that's one question."

"I'm not going to answer the other one."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your goddamn business!" He let out an aggravated breath and pouted. Chrys continued to read the story, chuckling every once in a while. The last sentence she read made her turn red and she covered her grinning mouth with her hand.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you blushing? It's dirty isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"I want to read it!"

"NO! Just find something else to occupy your time with." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. An evil grin crossed his face and he looked over at Chrys who was once again immersed in her letter. He squeezed his lips together and…

-pop-

She looked up from her letter.

-pop-

She raised her eyebrow.

-pop-

She closed her eyes.

-pop-

She gritted her teeth.

-pop-

-pop-

"AGH!" She leapt up from her seat and began to beat him with her now rolled up letter.

"HELP ME! SHE'S SNAPPED! DEAR LORD GET HER OFF ME!"

"Draco? Chrysanthe?" Both of them looked up to see…

_**((Sorry this one's a little short. We barely had time to catch our breath these last few days not to mention write a new chapter. The next one should be longer, we pinky promise! ;D Thanks for the reviews! If we get more we might even be tempted to update sooner…-evil grin-))**_


End file.
